Finally
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: This is a HUGE what if situation. Well, maybe not huge, but I'm pretty sure no one used this AU(?) yet. Basically Vanitas won. And his goals were quite different from Xehanort's. This is my first one-shot that may turn into a two-shot. Who knows.


Finally. He was one. He gained his salvation. Now there was only a few more things to do...

* * *

An elderly man stood on top of a plateau with two younger men. One in what looks to be his late teens and the other to be in his mid teens. The bald man was smirking at the tall brunette who stared in horror at the youngest of the three.

"Ah, Vanitas. I see you have joined with Ventus." The old man said with satisfaction.

"Yes, master. And I see you haven't done your part yet." The younger teen, Vanitas, was also smirking. To tell the truth he was glad that the man didn't do what he was ment to do yet. Vanitas' eyes went to the other teen's.

"Hello Terra." An insane grin grew on his face when he had spoke. Two voices, speaking at the same time. So different, and yet, so similar.

"V-Ven?" Terra managed to choke out. This was impossible. This shouldn't be happening. But it was. There he was. The boy who he saw as a little brother. With his golden, messy hair. And his once deep, blue eyes, filled with kindness now a cold yellow, filled with cruelty and insanity. And in his hand was what looked to be two key like swords fused.

"Yes, and no. As you know I _am_ his darkness, his heart, but I'm my own person. You see, my body... let's just say it can no longer be used so... I merely took back what was mine. The rest of my heart, and my _original_ body." Vanitas explained. It was true. His body was destroyed by his fight with his light, Ventus, and he went back.

"No... Xehanort!" Terra was seething. This was all his fault!

"Oh Terra. No do you see? Ventus has accepted his fate! And you should to!" Xehanort shouted. Right when he was going to summen his wepon, Xehanort felt a sharp pain that went into his back, through his heart, and out his chest.

 **SHINK**

He couldn't believe it. His pupil had stabbed him. With the X-blade! The object that should have been his!

All he could do was fall to his knees. With what was left of his strength, he began to speak.

"Vanitas! How dare you do this to me! The one who brought you to the world! The one who told you about your salvation when you were in pain! Agh!" A horrible cough ripped though him. When it stopped, he was having trouble with his breath. Xehanort looked up to see his student's face in a sneer.

"Do you honestly think for one second that I wouldn't do something like this? After all that you've done to me?" The way he said it didn't even sound like a question.

"You ripped me away from myself, torn me into two. You took away my other half and left me alone. Do you know how much pain I was in? I bet you that you have never felt that much pain in your life. Constantly watching _monsters_ be created just by your own _emotions._ And when you destroyed them, they make you feel as if you were dying over, and over again. But with that one moment of peace comes and goes, more of those _things_ are made. I didn't even have a _face_ for the longest time. I saw the life Ventus was living though his eyes. I felt the warmth of friends, of family, of love and of happiness. But when I come back, I feel nothing but cold, bitter lonleyness. Each time that happens I get colder and colder. And what did you do? Nothing. All you did was stand there and watch." His voice was filled with disgust and hatred.

"Now I've finally did what I've wanted to do for a long time. Good bye Xehanort. I hope your heart rots." Just as he finished the last breath left the evil man. Vanitas turned his head to Terra, and smiled. Terra was scared. Sure, if he had heard about Vanitas' past at some other time, he probably would have felt at least a little bad for the guy, but right now, Vanitas was powerful enough to _kill_ Xehanort. Who knows what he would do to him? Slowly, the possessed boy walked towards him.

"Vanitas! What are you doing?!" Terra yelled. His only response was a wider smile. Suddenly he dissappeared. A sharp pain. Darkness.

* * *

Terra woke up with a horrible headache.

"Where?..." Was he? Back at the Land of Departure? He was. Terra was in front of the castle, an _intact_ castle. This... sould be impossible. He saw Xehanort destroy it. He saw it happen. A groan braught him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see a bluenette around his age laying next to him.

"Aqua! Aqua are you alright?" His words were helping the girl gather her bearings.

"Terra? Yes, I'm fine, but... Wh-Where is Ven? Why can't I move?" She questioned her friend. She couldn't move? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't do much either. Wait. What about Ven?

"Ven!" Terra shouted. He remembered.

"Aqua, Ven's in trouble! It's Vanitas he-!" Before he could even finish, a person came up to them.

"You're finally awake. That's good. I was starting to think that I hit you too hard." Vanitas. Aqua's eyes widen at this. How could this be?

"Vanitas! What have you done to Ven!" Aqua demanded to know. Hearing this made him frown, but then, he smiled.

"Why my dear Aqua. His heart has become a part of mine now."

"No!" It couldn't be true. But...

"No..." Aqua had become filled with sadness. Her friend. Her younger brother. Gone.

Suddenly, Terra and Aqua stood up. Without them meaning to.

"Wha?" Was came out of the two's mouths. Vanitas grin was beginning to rival that of the Cheshire Cat.

"Do you like my neat little trick? See I did something to you while you were unconscious, and now I can move you any way I want!" His voice was filled with sadistic glee. Aqua and Terra tried to say something, but they couldn't. They couldn't speak.

"Oh? What's that? I couldn't hear you. But don't worry. One day you'll speak, and move freely. Until then, I'll have to show you what to do and say." They couldn't believe it but Vanitas' (no, that was NOT his face. That face belongs to Ven) face had softened at the end. After he had said this their bodies moved towards him. It was strange. They were trapped within their own bodies that was on auto pilot. Their arms raised and... pulled him into a hug. This confused them. Why would Vanitas do this? From what they know, this wasn't like him.

Thin arms wrap themselves around the two, holding them tightly as if they were a lifeline.

"I know what you're thinking. You think I hate you. No. I don't. I don't even hate Ventus. All I ever wanted was to be whole again, to have what he had. Friends and family. You." The confession was sad and Aqua and Terra felt pity on him. But what he had done was unexceptional.

Laughter began to bubble out of the short boy. Soon it became full blown insane. Terra and Aqua could feel the blood draining from their faces.

"Finally! You're finally mine! I can finally get what he got! I finally became whole! Finally, the pain stops! No more monsters! Finally! All four of us are finally together. Forever." Vanitas looked up to see his friends pale, smiling faces. He will never be alone again.

"We love you Vanitas." Aqua and Terra spoke at the same time.

"I love you too." His left eye flashed blue and a single tear fell.

Finaly.

* * *

 **jfc holy shit. What did I just wrote? At 2 am no less. What is wrong with me. What is this even. Angst? Idkm. I need sleep.**


End file.
